


Glory Hole

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Ron suck Blaise off through a hole, Shameless Smut, horny!Ron, hung!Blaise, i mean the title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: “A what now?”“A glory hole. So Daphne told me and she heard it from Padma and Padma got it from her sister, Parvati, who received the news from Seamus, they said there’s a glory hole on the wall between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins changing room” She explained and Ron’s head was still in a blurThere was a glory hole between the two changing rooms and Ron was eager to find out how it worked





	Glory Hole

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Sick Note starring Rupert Grint and there was this scene that inspired me to write this. 
> 
> I know I wrote this for fun but I wanna dedicated this fic for Nora, Alex, Rebekka, Tiff, Vnouk, Rebecca...and a lot more for wanting more Blairon fics in their lives because I love those two dumbasses so much too.

“Have you heard? There’s a glory hole in the boys’ locker room” Pansy squeaked when she came running in the room and jumped into her girlfriend’s arm

 

“A what now?” Draco pulled Harry’s face off his neck and Harry pouted

 

“A glory hole. So Daphne told me and she heard it from Padma and Padma got it from her sister, Parvati, who received the news from Seamus, they said there’s a glory hole on the wall between the Gryffindors and the Slytherins changing room” She explained and Ron’s head was still in a blur

 

“A glory hole between the two rooms? That’s unexpected” Harry detached himself from Draco only to walk around and hugged his boyfriend from behind, playing with his hair

 

“And weird. Who would do that?” Hermione made a disgusting look and grabbed her book on the floor

 

“I would” Draco spoke and Harry froze “Just kidding, I wouldn’t do it” Draco chuckled and Harry sighed out in relief “Well just because I have a boyfriend”

 

“What?” Harry yelped “So do you mean that if you are single, then you would do it? With the glory hole?”

 

“Sure. Why not? It’s cool” Draco shrugged and Harry gasped

 

“That’s creepy” Hermione frowned again

 

“I’m sorry, I mean, I would never do that, okay?” Draco turned around and kissed his upset boyfriend on his lips “I love you” He kissed it again and Ron felt a tingling feeling in his stomach “I won’t do it, well unless you’re on the other side” He winked and Harry blinked at him

 

“Oh Merlin stop” Pansy groaned and buried her face in Hermione’s bushy hair

 

“Really?” Harry arched his eyebrow and Draco nodded, winking and blushing at him. Ron felt weird. Then Harry proceeded to stand up and dragged Draco out of the room

 

“Do you think they’re doing what I think they are doi-…?”

 

“ _Yes_ ” Pansy cut him off mid sentence and Ron blushed “Hey Ron, why don’t you try?”

 

“Pansy!” Hermione shrieked “Don’t suggest that”

 

“What? He’s single, he’s bi, he’s ready to mingle…or well, suck someone off through a glory hole”

 

“What? No. I-I won’t do it” Ron shook his head and refused. He was not going to suck someone off through a hole…he won’t

 

“Yeah well, Theo did it two days ago and he told me it was the best thing ever”

 

“Theo?”

 

“Yeah, he said he would find who’s that prick belongs to, it was probably hung or something, he wouldn’t tell me, keep blushing” Pansy chuckled and flipped her hair

 

“N-no, I-I won’t…” Ron stood up and walked out of the room, trying to get his mind off the hole

 

 

*

 

 

“Did you do it?” Ron heard Seamus asked Neville from behind, they were in the library but Hermione has gone somewhere to find some books

 

“Yeah I did” Neville answered and Ron realised he shouldn’t be eavesdropping them

 

“Was it good?”

 

“Yeah it was, I love the sound he made” Neville sighed happily “I mean it has only been two days but I already miss the feeling of his mouth wrapping around my-…”

 

“Hey” Hermione slammed the stack of books on the table and Ron stopped listening to the boys behind them. _So Theo was the one who sucked Neville off._

 

“Oh hey” He looked down and started reading again. What was he reading?

 

“So…are you seeing someone?” Hermione began and he shook his head

 

“ _Oh no no no._ I am not going to have this conversation, I’m good Mione, I’m fine, really. You don’t need to act like a mother hen and asked me about that” He gestured “I am perfectly fine being single, don’t worry. Just because you have Pansy and Harry has Draco, it doesn’t mean that I feel left out” He did feel left out, most of the time, but he chose not to say it out loud

 

“But…fine” Hermione sighed “But if you want to, we can…introduce you to some-…”

 

“Blimey Hermione. No!” He snapped at her and got out of the library.

 

 

*

 

 

Ron couldn’t sleep. He rolled around on his bed, but everything felt hot, plus he could hear Harry and Draco’s moans from the other bed

 

“I swear to Godric just put the bloody Silencing Charm on or I will kill you both” He got up and yelled out

 

“Sorry” Harry’s voice was small and then it was complete silence. He buried his head in his pillow and tried to sleep, pressing his hard on against the mattress because he would never admit that he was hard because of that

 

 

*

 

 

Ron made a mistake going here. He really did. He was in the Gryffindor’s locker room and he kept staring at the hole on the wall. He really shouldn’t have done this. How did they do it anyway? Knocked on the wall?

He had asked…or rather eavesdropping on his friends again. They had just practiced Quidditch an hour later, all of his friends were now gone, probably for dinner. And Ron was still standing here, why?

He heard a rattling sound and his heart raced

What would he do if there was another person on the other side? Ron has never sucked someone off before, but he has heard Seamus talking about it once. It was horrible to listen to him explaining it and demonstrating it at the same time with a banana while Dean looked at him, drooling himself. The poor banana.

 

There was a knock on the wall from the other room, he froze. _What the fuck was he going to do?_

 

“Okay calm down Ron” He whispered to himself and brought his hand shaking hand up and knocked back on the wall. Then he heard the sound of the trousers’ zipper being pulled down. He swallowed. Then all he could see was a prick in front of him, it was hard and leaking. It has a beautiful brown colour and Ron has never seen such a…brilliant prick before. He has seen a lot, the boys in the locker room were very comfortable with themselves. But this, this was different, and it was definitely hung, as big as Harry, Ron saw it when he walked in on his best mate and Draco. And this guy was hung as hell, Ron has to admit that. It was thick and he could see the small veins on it. Fuck.

Ron finally decided that it would be fine, they wouldn’t know it was him anyway. So he bent down on his knees, leaning closer to the hard prick. He blinked and gathered up his courage. Slowly leaning in closer, he gave it a few firm strokes first, Ron parted his lips and flicked his tongue around the head, licking off the precome. The other guy shuddered and Ron suddenly feel confident, he licked a stripe from the base to the head and finally engulfed it all in his mouth.

 

 _Fuck it felt so good._ It was big and it was a bit hard to control, but Ron loved the feeling of it in his mouth.

 

 _‘Don’t use your teeth’_ Seamus’s voice echoed in his head and Ron tried his best. He kept swirling his tongue around the prick and moaned. He hollowed his cheeks and could literally hear the other guy moaning and thrusting deeper into his mouth. Ron gagged and pulled away, coughing a bit, this must be the gagging thing Seamus was talking about. He won’t give up, so he dived in again and sucked that cock again, wanting the guy to come soon. His other hand was stroking his own dick in his trousers

 

“Fuck” The guy swore under his breath and came in Ron’s mouth, filling it up with his seed. Ron came in his trousers too and tried hard not to spit all of the semen out.

 _‘Just swallow, it’s fine, I rather like it’_ Seamus voice appeared in his mind again, and Ron listened, he swallowed it all down and frowned a bit. It was definitely not pleasant, but not terrible as well. He wiped his swollen lips with his hand and a small note flew through the hole. He opened it up and blinked at the note

 

 _‘Tomorrow. Midnight. If you want’_ The handwriting was elegant but it was not the point. Did…did he just got invited for another round?

He heard the door opened and closed on the other side and sighed. He really shouldn’t have done this. But it felt so good.

 

 

 

*

 

 

“Hey where were you?” Hermione asked and frowned, he sat down next to her and grabbed a chicken leg into his plate

 

“Nothing” He shook his head while biting into the chicken, trying to avoid the subject, he could already feel his cheeks heating up

 

“Were you with Harry? Because he was with Draco, so you couldn’t be with them, right? And Pansy was with me the whole time…er, not that we did anything inappropriate” Hermione coughed and tried to analysed where Ron was, like a mother she was “So, were you at the dorm?”

 

“ _Hmmphg, eating, can’t talk_ ” He said with his mouthful and diverted his eyes so she might let it go. And she did, eventually.

 

 

*

 

 

Harry’s bed was shaking and creaking again. Ron groaned. He casted a Tempus, just a bit more until midnight. He silently creeping out of his bed and grabbed Harry’s Invisibility Cloak on the ground, he put it on himself and walked out of the dorm.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

“Did you not sleep well again last night?” Hermione asked, again, and Ron sighed, sipping on his pumpkin juice

 

“Er, yeah”

 

“Did you guys shag again, Harry?” Hermione asked plainly and Harry choked on his juice, almost spitting it out

 

“What? No…” Hermione arched her eyebrow and leaned closer at Harry’s answer, his best mate sighed and gave up “Fine, we did. But it’s not like I can stop!”

 

“You can! Like a normal person. You can’t just shag every day like rabbits” She put her hand on Ron’s shoulder and she lowered her voice “You know that Ron…he, he might feel…”

 

“ _Oh woah woah,_ don’t put this on me. I feel fine” Ron argued. He was fine, after last night, which was brilliant like the first time. The guy came down his throat again and this time Ron didn’t gag, he just swallowed it whole and felt like a professional. Then he left a note again, but Ron has to wait two more days, which was really long because he was starting to think that he really loved cock.

 

“Are you sure? Because we could…”

 

“No introducing or anything, I don’t need it” He shrugged it off

 

“Yeah he could find one if he wants to, he’s Ron” Harry supported him and Ron snorted. Yeah sure. They got back to eating after that.

 

 

*

 

 

“ _Weasley_ ” Ron looked up from his book. He was in the library again with Hermione and Harry. But they were somewhere else again. It was Zabini, Ron tilted his head to the side and he gazed at the Slytherin. Zabini was hot.

 

_Wait, no._

 

Ron shook his head and finally replied “What?”

 

“Have you seen Pansy or Draco?” Zabini asked and Ron shrugged

 

“I don’t know, Draco is probably somewhere here under the Invisibility Cloak with Harry right now, maybe they’re at the Restricted Section, Hermione is here too but I don’t know where Pansy is, maybe at her dorm gossiping?” He joked and Zabini chuckled a bit

 

“Yeah sure, thanks” The Slytherin turned around and sauntered out of the library, Ron couldn’t help but staring at Zabini’s arse while he walked out. But the git was fit, all muscular and hot. He has seen a lot of girls, and boys, swooning over Zabini, he could see it now. The git was a smart one anyway, didn’t seem to get bad grades and he was in Slughorn’s club too. When he was out of sight, Ron got back to his book and waited for his friends to come back.

 

 

*

 

 

Two days were too much for Ron to handle. He missed it. He meant the prick, or the guy, he wouldn’t know. He slipped off his bed and strolled out of the dorm, it was midnight again.

He got into the locker room and stared at the glory hole. There was a knock. Ron knocked back and then the dick was pushed through the hole again, he suddenly felt excited and scared at the same time. Ron has the sudden urge to know who the guy was, he leaned in and smelled the prick. Alright it was weird, but the other guy smelled like heaven. He licked a stripe up the length playfully and he could hear a groan from behind the wall. He swallowed it again and moaned. Fuck he missed it so much, the feeling of the hard leaking prick in his mouth was too good. He sucked on it like he was a slut, he could feel like Pansy would say that if she saw this. He stroked the base where his mouth couldn’t reach, his teeth scraped the shaft slightly and the other guys shivered, Ron moaned louder and suddenly the prick was pulled back.

Ron blinked. It was dark in the other room so he couldn’t see anything.

 

“That was…unexpected” He put his hand over the bulge in his pyjamas and sighed. Perhaps he was bad at it today?

Ron stood up and grabbed the cloak on the floor to get back to his dorm, but then the door busted opened and there it was, Blaise Zabini standing at the door of the Gryffindor’s Locker room.

 

“ _You!_ ” Blaise blinked and Ron was still dumbfounded by what was happening

 

“Why are you her-…” His words were cut off as soon as Zabini slammed his mouth on Ron’s. He dived his tongue into Ron’s hot mouth and slid his hand into Ron’s hair, his other hand was at Ron’s neck, pushing him closer and deepening the kiss. Ron shivered when he realised what was going on.

 

“Fuck” Zabini pulled off and latched his mouth on Ron’s neck, sucking on the sensitive skin there, Ron mewled “I can’t believe it was you who have been sucking my prick” Zabini said and Ron blushed

 

“Er, well, I can’t believe it’s you too. Out of all the pricks and I got yours” Ron was pushed back against the wall now and Zabini chuckled

 

“I bet you _love_ it” Ron blushed again and his pyjamas were stripped off, he gasped a bit at the cold air hitting his skin. But he moaned louder when Zabini started sucking on his nipple

 

“ _Ahh_ _fuck_ ” He whimpered and his hands came up to Zabini’s shoulder “Fuck” He swore again when the Slytherin started stroking his hard prick

 

“Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Zabini stared into his eyes and Ron swallowed, he shook his head and Zabini leaned in closer until his lips touched Ron’s earlobe

 

“You are going to kneel down and suck my cock again and I will come on your face. Then I’m going to bend you over that bench right there and I’m going to eat your arse. I’m going to eat it until you screamed for my cock, then I’m going to fuck you hard until you come and scream my name, you beautiful cock sucker” He bit Ron’s earlobe and the Gryffindor shuddered

 

“Fuck, _please_ ” Ron pleaded and a pair of strong arms pushed him down on his knees. Blaise pulled his pyjamas off and Ron finally got the see everything, it was even more beautiful like this. It was still leaking precome, Ron looked up at Zabini and swallowed it again, Zabini swore under his breath and pushed in deeper, Ron started to think that his gag reflex was gone now, especially when Zabini was fucking his mouth, he moaned around it and his hand came up to play with his bollocks too. At least that was what Seamus taught them. He went deeper and looked up, his eyes met Zabini’s and that was it. The Slytherin groaned and came in Ron’s mouth, he pulled his now limp cock out and Ron was still kneeling, he swallowed the come slowly while keeping eye contact with Zabini. It was hot as fuck.

The Slytherin pulled him up and kissed him again

“Fuck, how are you even real?” He said between kissing and Ron blushed. Why would he kiss Ron after that?

 

“I’m keeping my promises” Zabini smirked and Ron was bent over the bench now. How the hell did that happen so fast?

He whimpered when Zabini’s hand slithered from his thighs to the globes of his arse, he planted small kissed on his inner thighs and Ron felt his face flushed.

Something wet touched his entrance and his hand clutched tightly on the bench

“What are you do-…ahhh” He moaned and pushed back, he heard Zabini chuckled and something warm filled his hole, probably lube. Then Zabini started lapping around the rim, Ron moaned louder when his tongue started pushing in and was now jabbing in his hole, sucking on it at the same time. Ron wanted his prick desperately, Zabini pulled his arsecheeks apart and kept fucking him slowly with his tongue

 

“ _Please_ ” Ron whimpered and pushed back for more, but the prat was definitely playing with him

 

“What do you want?” Zabini crawled up and whispered into Ron’s ear, he felt so empty and he was sure he wanted more “Tell me”

 

“Fuck me” Ron panted and pushed back to feel Zabini’s prick behind his arse

 

“How?” He bit down gently on Ron’s neck and the Gryffindor whined

 

“Hard. I don’t know, anything, please, _now_ ” He realised that he was begging. But fuck it, he wanted it here and now

 

“You are so beautiful you don’t know” Zabini mumbled and kissed the nape of his neck. He could feel the head at his entrance and he shivered. He could take it, he believed so. The head nudged in and he moaned, clutching tighter on the bench

 

“ _Fuck_ ” He breathed heavily but also craved for more

 

“Can you handle it?” Zabini asked and kissed his shoulder blade. Ron nodded frantically and Zabini pushed in deeper, he felt the burn, the stretch, but he yearned for more. So he pushed back and then Zabini was finally in him, fully.

 _How the hell did he manage to do this?_ He had fingered himself a few times but none of that could compare to this, Zabini’s prick was thick and long, no wonder everyone loved him.

 

“Move” He urged and Zabini finally moved slowly, he gasped at the motion. Then the pace was quicker and Ron tried his best not to moan out loud, he failed. It was so good, Zabini’s cock reached his prostate and Ron howled, pushing back harder

 

“ _Ah ah,_ that, that” He was saying nonsense now but he couldn’t care less. Zabini obeyed and began fucking him in earnest. Zabini did keep his promise, fucking him hard.

 

“ _Blaise_! _Fuck_!”Ron cried out at the sensation and soon he came, spurting all over on the floor while calling out his name. He clenched his hole and Blaise grunted, spilling inside Ron right after. He still fucked Ron through their orgasms, until his cock was limp, he pulled it out and Ron felt like he didn’t want it to leave.

Blaise turned him over and hovered on top on Ron, the Gryffindor hissed when his back hit the cold floor. Blaise sucked on his bottom lips and kissed his jawline, he went lower and Ron tilted his head to the side to give him better access, his arms wrapped around Blaise’s neck and he sighed happily, feeling satisfied.

 

“ _Ahhh fuck_ ” Ron gasped when Blaise’s finger was circling his hole again and was pushing inside, he arched his back and buried his face in the crook of Blaise’s neck

 

“ _I can’t get enough of you_ ” Blaise whispered into his ear and pushed another finger in “You are so beautiful” Ron blushed and pushed back against his fingers, suddenly felt hot again.

 

“You can’t possibly be hard again” He mumbled and Blaise chuckled, sucking on his collarbone.

 

“Believe it then” Blaise grind against Ron and it was indeed true, Blaise was getting hard again, he gasped when Blaise scissored him with his fingers and wrapped his legs around Blaise’s waist, asking for more. He heard Blaise snorted and he felt the head of Blaise’s cock nudging his entrance again, he whimpered and kissed the Slytherin.

 

_Turned out the glory hole was not a bad idea after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this, it's just shameless smut though  
> Visit me on my Instargram: daddiesdrarry


End file.
